Harry Potter and the Rise of the Weredragon
by DragonQueenFanGirl
Summary: This takes place after the events of Harry Potter Deathly Hallows. What if they came back to school for their last year but things go wrong as moonlight calls apon a new destiny. Will Harry, Ron and Hermione make it through the final year... alive?
1. Chapter1 (11-30 15:50:10)

**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Weredragon **

Something's coming! Or is it someone? It's the eighth year at Hogwarts and Ron, Harry and Hermione are back for more... trouble?

The moonlight unlocks a terrible beast but what is it? Or... who is it?

Chapter 1

Feathered Beast

It's the eighth year at Hogwarts and the three friends are still together.

"I hope that Hagrid is still here," Hermione said as she carried the crimson coloured cat, Crookshanks.

The trio were heading towards Hogwarts from the summer break.

"Why not go and see if he's here?" Rob said as he leaned onto Harry's shoulder playfully.

"I'm with Ron. Let's go drop off our stuff then go visit him," Harry said as he opened the doors of Hogwarts.

They dropped off their trunks in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron, Harry and Hermione headed towards Hagrid's hut. Before they got close to the hut there was a terrible racket going on inside.

"Hagrid! Are you in there!?" Hermione shouted as she pounded the door, over all the racket.

"I'll be right with you, please wait a minute!" Shouted Hagrid. The trio waited in Hagrid's pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was tied up in their third year hear at Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, the door swings open. "Oh, it's you three. Please come in, I have a special treat for you all," Hagrid said as he held the door open for Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Ron noticed that Hagrid's hands were covered in little scratches and his beard had golden brown feathers stuck in it. "What happened to you?" Ron asked as they entered the disaster of a room ahead.

Books, papers and feathers all over the room. The furniture was torn and the curtains were ripped, it looked as if a creature went wild in here.

"I'll show you what happened," Hagrid said as he pulled out a box with a barred door. "When I open the box, I want you to duck or you'll get attacked," Hagrid said as he held the barred door of the box.

"Attacked by what?" Ron asked nervously. "You'll see," Hagrid said, "Now get down!"

Hagrid opened the box and all four of them ducked. There was a crazy moment when the creature went wild and smacked itself in the window and passed out. Hagrid ran over and grabbed the creature by the feet and showed it to the others.

The creature had an eagle's head and wings with a lion's body and tail. And feathers at the end of it's lion tail.

"That's a griffin!" Hermione squealed in delight. "The rarest beast in the forbidden forest. How did you find that one?" Hermione asked.

"I was out on patrol in the forbidden forest and I heard this one yelling in pain. It has been attacked by a dragon but managed to survive the attack so I named him DragonHeart. It's time to say goodbye to the little guy and I might need your help," Hagrid said as he scratched the unconscious griffin's head.

Just then, the griffin cub woke up and bit Hagrid's hand. Hagrid let go of the beast with a howl of pain as the griffin started flying around the hut. Even before anyone could see it, the griffin cub, less than half the size, pushed Hermione into a bookshelf. Hermione hit her head on the bookshelf and went unconscious then fell to the floor. The griffin pounced onto Hermione's limp form and started clawing her.

Hagrid ran over and grabbed the griffin by the wings and the back of its head. "Nasty thing," said Hagrid.

Hermione was laying on the floor, covered in scratches and had a ripped cloak. The worst scratch (although it looks more like a gash than a scratch) on her right shoulder was beginning to bleed.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked as he kneeled down beside Hermione.

Harry stood there. "The brightest witch of her age was taken down by a griffin cub? No. She going to be okay_._" Harry joked trying to lighten the mood of his best friend who looked close to tears.

"Let me put this little beast away then I'll take a look at her." Said Hagrid as he tacked the griffin back into the box. Hagrid came to check on Hermione. "She'll be okay. We just need to get that scratch bandaged up," said Hagrid as he picked her up. Hermione's left arm dangled while her right arm was resting on her stomach, rising and falling with each breath she took.

Just as Hagrid was about to head to castle of Hogwarts, Harry asked, "Should we stay here and watch the griffin?" Harry looked back at the box which was shaking and jumping.

"Na, he should be fine. If he gets out then he's totally ready for release today. Now come along," said Hagrid. The three of them headed towards Hogwarts with an unconscious Hermione in Hagrid's arms.

**This story will be completed but it will take some time right now I'm halfway through the next chapter. Please let me know what your thoughts are about this story right now!! This is the first time of me using this app**


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

One night's stay

On the way to the hospital wing they ran into Ginny. "Hey Ginny," Harry said then instantly started to blush.

Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. "Hello," she replied. That's when she noticed the limp form in Hagrid's arms. "What happened to Hermione?!" Ginny asked.

"We were at Hagrid's hut and he had a griffin and it attacked her, would you like to come?" asked Harry. 

"Unfortunately, I have to go to class, when she wakes up tell her I hope she gets well soon," said Ginny before she gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed down the hall.

Ron elbowed Harry playfully and Harry just rolled his eyes.

As they continued towards the hospital wing, Hermione began to stir. "We should numb that scratch, before she wakes up," said Ron as he pulled out his wand. He placed it carefully on Hermione's injured arm and said "Aducto Ma Nubma." There was a light yellow glow coming from Ron's wand and then it vanished.

They were almost at the hospital wing when Hermione woke up. "Huh? What happened?" Hermione said sleepily. She started rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ron.

"Ya, my head just a little sore," Hermione replied.

"You passed out when the griffin pushed you into the bookshelf," said Hagrid as he turned around to open the doors to the hospital wing with his back.

"The griffin kept attacking you after you passed out and left that scratch on your arm," said Ron as he pointed to Hermione's right arm. "I numbed it for you," Ron added.

As they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey came running over to see who came in.

"Hello, please come over here, I'll be with you in a moment," said Pomfrey as she hurried over to another occupied bed.

Hagrid rested Hermione down on the bed and hurried off to release DragonHeart before he causes more trouble.

The hospital wing had ten white beds on each side of the wing. There were three other kids in the wing; one looked like a Hufflepuff kid who was beaten up, the other was a sleeping Ravenclaw and the third was another Ravenclaw, who has been affected by an accident in potions class. She had weird yellow eyes and greyish green scales like a snake or lizard. This Ravenclaw was in the bed right beside them.

Madam Pomfrey can over to them. "Let me know if it hurts," said Madam Pomfrey.

"It won't, Ron numbed it for me," Hermione said.

"Alright, stay here, I'll be right back," said Pomfrey. Before she left, she pulled Ron aside and said, "I need you to remove the numbness spell,"

"Okay," Ron replied as he headed back to Hermione

She sat up on the bed when he approached. "I need to remove the spell," Ron said as he pulled out his wand.

"I'll be fine," said Hermione as Ron placed his wand on her right shoulder.

"Aducto Ma Numba Reversa," Ron said.

Hermione closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She grabbed her arm and opened her mouth like she wanted to scream but couldn't.

"Are you okay?!"said Harry.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she opened her hand that was holding the scratch. Her hand was covered in blood. Harry helped Hermione lay down on the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Shouted Ron, "It's Hermione!"

With that Madam Pomfrey came running over to them. Hermione was now laying down on the bed, almost in tears of pain.

"You'll be alright. Madam Pomfrey is here now," Harry said to Hermione, who was now crying.

Madam Pomfrey took out a potion and gave Hermione's arm two drips of the potion. Instantly, Hermione started to relax.

"Are you okay now?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded. Madam Pomfrey whipped around to look at Ron. "What did you use to get rid of the spell?" Pomfrey demanded.

"All I said was 'Aducto Ma Numba Reversa' that's all," said Ron.

"The 'Reversa' part makes it hurt more than less," said Pomfrey. She pulled out a lamp and directed the light onto the scratch. Now that it was under the light, they could see it better. Though you might not want to see it better.

The cut was deep for a griffin cub's claws. There was blood all over the place and the cut was deep enough to cut a lot of veins. Ron gagged at the sight of it.

"Oh come on, Ron. It can't be that bad," said Hermione as she looked at the gash. Her face whitened and she fainted at the sight of all the blood and the lack of blood in her system.

"Okay it was worst than I thought, you boys can stay here till' she's done," said Madam Pomfrey as she headed towards the back of the hospital wing to grab the curtains.

The boys sat on chairs near the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed, for several minutes before starting a conversation.

"I hope she's okay," said Ron.

"Me too. How else are we going to get our homework done?" Said Harry as he tried to lighten the mood in his best mate. Ron gave him a weak smile then turned into a frown once more. "Listen, Ron. Hermione is going to be fine. Once she wakes up it will be like it never happened." Harry said as he looked at Ron.

Just then, the curtains opened to reveal Hermione, who was in a deep sleep. Hermione's scratch was already bandaged up.

"How is she?" Ron asked rather quickly. Ron held Hermione's limp hand.

"She will be fine. I gave her a sleeping potion and a blood replenishing potion for the night. She will need to stay here tonight. You two need some sleep, go to your house and sleep. Come back in the morning," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione's hand closed a little on Ron's hand, letting him know that she was okay.

That night, Hermione was fast asleep in her bed in the hospital wing. The window above her shined moonlight from the full moon outside. There was a shadow of a mysterious beast outside, looking down on Hermione.

**Well that will do for chapter two. I forgot to tell u guys in the first chapter, I don't own any of these characters. What do you think the mysterious beast is? Let me know in your reviews! I will update the story as fast as I can. If you have any requests for my next story let me know! I would appreciate a Ron Weasley based story because this story is to give Hermione a spot in the spotlight. Now Ron needs his turn! **


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

One Weird Dream

"I hope that Hermione is able to come back to the house today," said Ron as he walked down the halls, brightly lit with the morning sunlight.

"I hope so too," said Harry as he carried a ginger coloured cat.

As they opened the doors to the hospital wing, they were instantly blinded by the bright morning sun.

"Hey guys!"

Their eyes finally adjusted to the light and they saw Hermione. She was awake and reading the Daily Prophet. The boys went over to her.

"How are you? How was your night?" Asked Ron.

"I had a weird dream last night. I saw unicorns dying and I was flying above trees and herds of unicorns," said Hermione as she shivered at the thought of the unicorns dying.

"It might be the effects of the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey gave you last night," said Harry, "By the way, look who I brought!" Harry held up Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said as she took Crookshanks from Harry. She gave Crookshanks a hug before letting him sit in her lap.

"Are you able to come to the house today?" Asked Ron.

Hermione gave Crookshanks a couple of pets, then responded, "I don't know, you should ask Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey was attending to a Ravenclaw boy, who looks to be a first year.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he approached Pomfrey.

"Yes?" Replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Is Hermione able to come back to the house today?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, but she needs to come back here every morning to keep both the bandage and the scratch clean," said Pomfrey.

Before Madam Pomfrey left, she pulled Ron and Harry aside. "She will be a bit clumsy for a bit, so help her get back to the house," said Pomfrey.

"How long should we keep an eye on her so she doesn't fall onto her face?" Asked Ron, giggling at the last part.

"She woke up at sunrise, so maybe two hours then she should be fine," said Madam Pomfrey.

Just then, they heard a loud thump. The boys turned around to find Hermione on the floor. The boys started giggling.

"Shut up and get me up!" Hermione said, looking a little embarrassed.

They helped Hermione to her feet and they put an arm under Hermione's shoulders and supported her as she walked.

Harry put a cat treat in his pocket to make Crookshanks follow him as they made their way out of the hospital wing and through the halls.

**Here you go, chapter 3, hope you like it. I will update as soon as I can for you. Let me know what you think. Leave a review so that I know how many people are reading my story. If there's more people I will update faster. **


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

The Book of Beasts

They were in the hall where the library was when Hermione said, "Can we stop by the library before lunch?" She was walking better with a few stumbles here and there.

"I'll go bring Crookshanks to the dormitory and I'll meet you guys at lunch," said Harry as he picked up Crookshanks. "What do you feed this thing?" Asked Harry as he tried to hold the heavy cat.

"The usual cat food, but he finds everything else eat," said Hermione with a shrug.

As they entered the library, Ron asked, "What is it you want to find?"

"Books about creatures of the forbidden forest," said Hermione. "You look at the front and I'll look at the back of the library," Hermione said as she stumbled a bit as she walked towards the back of the library.

Ten minutes later, Ron had three books. He was heading to the back of the library to find Hermione. As he turned a corner he saw Hermione hanging off of the second shelf, trying to reach a book on the third shelf. The shelf started tipping over.

"HERMIONE, WATCH OUT!" Ron yelled.

Hermione jumped off of the shelf with the book in her hand.

The shelf tipped over, Hermione saw it coming and dived out of the way.

Ron stood there. "_How did it not crush her?!_" He thought.

Ron ran over to Hermione. "Are you okay?" Asked Ron as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Ya, I'm fine," said Hermione as she took Ron's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

She was holding a big,brown book with gold imprinting. "Anyways I found the book I wanted," said Hermione as she held up the book.

The book had brown, worn out, leather and dull, gold imprinting on it. The imprinting had a Griffin, a Dragon and a Unicorn all surrounding two fancy B's.

"What is it exactly?" Asked Ron.

"It's the book of beasts," said Hermione as she pointed to the two B's on the cover of the book. "This book shows all of the beasts that exist or have existed. If any new beast in the world gets created, it will be recorded in here and never disappears. This is the book I took out the information about the Basilisk in our first year and now look,"

Hermione opened the book to one of the last pages and on the left page was a scary snake-like creature that was moving around the page as if it lived in the page. On the right side of the book, had all of the information about the Basilisk.

"Wow," said Ron as he looked at the picture once more.

The Basilisk was a slimy, lime green snake with red streaks down its sides, it also had bright yellow eyes. Ron covered his eyes as the Basilisk turned to look at him with those yellow eyes.

Hermione chuckled and said, "It won't harm you it's only a picture."

Ron uncovered his eyes and looked at the picture again. "So, all of the beasts that are extinct are in here too?"

Hermione closed the book and replied, "Yup, and this book never loses its infomation. If you rip out a page, it makes a new page appear with the same infomation.

Hermione looked at the book covered floor and said, "We should probably get this mess cleaned up before lunch."

After half an hour of cleaning up in the library, it was time for lunch. Ron and Hermione were running towards the Great Hall. Luckily, they weren't late and they took a seat with Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor Table.

"How are you Hermione?" Asked Ginny as Hermione sat down beside her.

"I'm fine, how was your summer?" Asked Hermione.

As the day wore off and as night approached, the moon was peaking through the windows of the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was on the chair near the window, reading the book of beasts.

Hermione's head snapped up and she walked quickly out of the Common room to her room with the book in hand.

SLAM!

Hermione's room door slammed shut and the sound of a lock clicking reached the ears of Harry and Ron.

"What's up with her?" Asked Ron.

"Don't know, maybe she read something not nice and it upset her?" Harry guessed, "Besides, it's getting late, we should get some sleep tonight."

**Why do you think she locked her room? Let me know in your review! Chapter 5 is going to be short but important so pay attention! Hope you enjoyed it so far and I'll update as soon as possible for you! **


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Dragon of the Night

That night, Hagrid was out on patrol in the forbidden forest. The silver moon was shining through the thick canopy of trees. Hagrid heard a wingbeat above him, but when he looked up, nothing. A unicorn's cry echoed through the dense trees. Hagrid ran towards the call and stopped at a clearing.

There was a young unicorn laying dead in pools of silver blood. Standing over it was a golden dragon. "_Why haven't I seen this dragon before?_" Hagrid thought as he pulled out his crossbow and pointed it at the dragon. He took a step back and a twig snapped under his foot. The dragon whipped around and growled.

The dragon was twice the size of Hagrid. It had three short, white horns above each brown eye. Two long, white horns stuck out of the back of it's head. The golden scales that coated this beast shone brightly in the moonlight. It had four legs, all equipped with talons. It's teeth were as white as the spikes running from head to tail. Silver unicorn blood dripped off of it's teeth and it's front talons.

The beast slowly approached Hagrid with it's teeth bared. Hagrid shot an arrow and it bounced right off of it's head. The dragon was furious and lets out an earth shattering roar. The dragon lunged at Hagrid.

He barely had time to move before the dragon came at him. The dragon smashed into the tree that was behind him, head first. Shaking it's head, the dragon gets up and makes another attempt at attacking Hagrid.

Hagrid shot another arrow to where most dragons have weaker scales, the underbelly. The arrow bounced off once more.

At that moment Hagrid knew he couldn't fight it, so leg it! Hagrid ran towards Hogwarts with the dragon hot on his trail. It was chasing him instead of blasting fire at him. "_It's playing with it's prey!_"Hagrid thought as approached the training grounds.

As the dragon chased Hagrid through the forest, it stopped at the edge of the forest. Hagrid noticed the dragon's sudden stop.

The sun was rising over the castle of Hogwarts. The dragon looked that direction and Hagrid turned around to see what it was looking at. When he turned around to look at the dragon again, it vanished without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Moon Friend

Ron and Harry came into Hermione's room to wake her up. The room looked just the way it always was except, Crookshanks wasn't curled up in a ball on the bed like he normally does.

"Hey, where is Hermione and Crookshanks?" asked harry as he started searching the room.

"who cares about the stupid cat?" snapped Ron who got bitten by him a few weeks earlier.

"Hermione does." Harry reminded him. Harry took a look under the bed and saw two little yellow cat eyes reflecting the early morning sunlight.

"Hey, Crookshanks. Why are you under there?" asked harry as he reached under the bed trying to pull him out.

"it's not going to answer you." said Ron.

"Ow! Crookshanks!" Said Harry as Crookshanks scratched his hands.

Ron smothered a giggle. The cat grabbed something that was under the bed and brought it out with him. It was a book. It was opened to a page with a silver dragon on it.

"That's the book she got from the library." said Ron.

"We'll just leave it here with all of the other books she has." said Harry with an eye roll about all the books she had on such a little table. It was practically overflowing with books.

"There you are."

The boys jumped. It was Hermione.

"Why are you two in my room? This is off limits for boys."said Hermione. "Out!" Hermione shooed them out of her room.

"Did they find it?" Hermione whispered to herself as she closed the door. Crookshanks sat up and looked at her as if he was listening to her. He jumped off of the bed and onto the book covered table.

Hermione looked under the bed. The book was gone! "No, they found it!" whispered Hermione.

"meow!" said Crookshanks to get Hermione's attention.

"Not now Crookshanks." said Hermione as she frantically searched her room.

"MEOW!" said Crookshanks.

"What!" said Hermione as she turned to look at Crookshanks. Then she saw the book under his paws. "Good boy." she said as she took the book and started packing her bag.

She put on her bag and stepped out of the Griffindor common room. As she started walking towards the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron appeared at her side. Again.

"Why are you two following me everywhere?" snapped Hermione.

"Whoa, were just coming with you to the Hospital Wing" said Ron.

"Why, I can walk and I know where it is." Hermione snapped. "Go to breakfast. I'll meet you there" Hermione said as she took off.

"What's up with her? She's normally not this snappy even when she is angry at us."

"I don't know" said Ron as he walked towards the Great Hall with Harry not far behind.

Hermione was walking towards the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't they leave me alone? I'm always being followed by one of them or both." Hermione said to herself. "I should tell them or they could get hurt."

Hermione pushed open the massive doors of the Hospital Wing and found Luna Lovegood waiting for her.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

Luna led her to a bed before she spoke, "I'm taking Hospital Treatment class and i was assigned with you. Once Luna unwrapped Hermione's bandages, she said, "Wow! What happened?" Luna went to get a damp towel.

"We decided to go to Hagrid's hut and it turns out that he had a griffin cub." said Hermione.

"And it attacked you?" Luna finished for her. Luna was now dabbing the scratch with the damp towel.

"Yup. The weird thing is that the griffin only attacked me. Ow!" said Hermione as Luna accidentally poked her scratch.

"Sorry. Griffins are jealous of the Sphinx because they are better treasure guarders than they are. Some say that cats are distant relatives of the Sphinx." said Luna. "You have a cat, right?"

"Yes." said Hermione. After a long pause, Hermione spoke, "Luna, last night I... had a weird dream. It was like the one I had when I spent the night here in the Hospital Wing. I don't really remember all of it but I think I need to tell someone about it."

"You can tell me. I can keep it secret if you want." said Luna as she bandaged up Hermione's arm.

Hermione responded, "Thanks."

**that's all for chapter six. what are your thoughts about hermione saying "I should tell them or they could get hurt." what do you think she is talking about leave a review with your answers! i like too hear your thoughts too!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione's Delay

Ron and Harry were sitting at the Griffindor table waiting for Hermione. Breakfast already started.

"Where is she? It shouldn't take this long." said Ron with half a pancake in his mouth.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey had a more serious problem to deal with. Don't worry Hermione will come when she's done." said Harry.

They were just about to leave when Hermione walked into the Great Hall. "Hermione." said Ron.

"Did I miss breakfast?" asked Hermione. She looked nervous about something.

"Yes, but we saved some for you." said Harry as he handed her a plate with eggs and bacon on it.

"Thanks." she said as she accepted the plate.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way towards potions class when Ron asked "Hermione, what took so long in the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione hesitated and then said, "well... Luna was there and she was the one to clean up my scratch and she... started talking about how to... get into the Hospital Treatment class or something like that and she wouldn't stop talking. I just listened to her so I didn't be rude to her."

Ron said, "Why didn't you come when you were done?"

Hermione looked a little worried now. "Um... well I was listening to her for a little while and... I fell asleep."

"What!? You don't just fall asleep when anybody is talking, no matter how boring." said Ron.

"I didn't get much sleep last night!" shouted Hermione.

"You went to bed as soon as the moon came up! Have you been awake all night in your room studying again!?" asked Ron.

"No... I- I mean yes! yes i was up all night!" Hermione said quickly.

"Then stop doing that!" Ron snapped.

Ron stood there glaring at Hermione with her glaring right back. Harry looked at them nervously. Hermione growled something deep in her throat and took an aggressive step towards Ron.

Harry stepped in front of her and said, "Okay, you two cut it out! We need to get to potions class."

Hermione and Ron obeyed and followed Harry to potions class.

**That's all for chapter 7! Hope you been enjoying the story so far. What do you think will happen next? leave a review with your thoughts! **

**Chapter 8 will be a short one but it got exciting events in it! So keep checking in to see when it will be done. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Scream in the Night**

The day wore off and it was time for bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room studying for the potions test.

"So... one drip of dragon's blood and two unicorn hairs?" asked Ron "Then the three frog legs?"

"No, it's the unicorn hairs then the blood or you'll turn into a frog." said Hermione. She looked towards the window and saw it was getting dark. "Okay, I'm off to bed. You should be too," said Hermione as she cleaned up her stuff.

"You can go to bed, we'll keep practicing for tomorrow,: said Harry as he placed his frog legs into his cauldron.

"If you hear any noise coming from my room don't worry it would be Crookshanks," said Hermione as she climbed the stairs to her room. The slam of the door and the click of the door lock came to Ron and Harry's ears.

An hour later, when the moon was shining full light into the common room, there were loud thumping sounds coming from Hermione's room. Ron looked up towards Hermione's room door. "That's too loud to be Crookshanks," said Ron as the sound of breaking glass came from the room.

"Leave it be, I'm sure It's only Crookshanks," said Harry. "He'll get tired of breaking things and go to sleep."

A few minutes later, the thumping stopped and it was almost midnight. Harry and Ron cleaned up their mess then headed towards their dormitory. They were just about to settle down for the night, when a high pitched scream echoed through out the whole castle.

The boys jolted awake and ran down to the Common Room only to find all the Gryffindors in the room squeezing through the entrance portrait to see what happened. After a bit of squeezing past other Gryffindors they stopped at a clearing where there was Luna Lovegood. She was unconscious. She had an awful scratch across her face, running from her right eyebrow to her left cheek. It was starting to make her face all red with blood.

Professor McGonagall came running towards where the crowd of kids stood. Madam Pomfrey was not far behind. The crowd parted as Professor McGonagall came running over. She gasped when she saw Luna. Madam Pomfrey immediately went to Luna and checked her blood pressure.

"She'll be okay, for now..."

Luna was brought to the Hospital Wing as the students made their way to their dormitory. "What would do that? I hope Luna is alright," said Harry.

"I hope so too. She was a good friend even though she is a Ravenclaw," said Ron.

"And a little crazy at first sight..." said Harry. The boys bursted with laughter.

Ron scanned the crowd and said," Where is Hermione?"

"She could be anywhere by now," said Harry. "Let's go get some rest."

**that's all for chapter 8 and i hope you enjoy this story. remember this story will be completed it just needs time for me to type it all out for you. My family is reading the original copy of this story so i might take a while to upload the next chapter. just hang in there ill up load as soon as possible just for you lovely folks who are willing to read this wonderful story. thanks for your time to read my story! **


End file.
